


Fon's shenanigans

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: The Hibari trio shenanigans [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Growing Up, Harm to Children, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Lack of Communication, M/M, Miscommunication, Misgendering, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trans Character, Transphobia, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: It all started with an encounter on the street and a secret that didn't have to be kept.Now Fon has to deal with things.Follow him on his journey into adulthood, making friends, lovers, enemies and corpses along the way~!
Relationships: Alaude & Fon & Hibari Kyouya, Fon/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: The Hibari trio shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470023
Kudos: 6





	Fon's shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of mine, for more context, take a look at that one! 
> 
> For those that don't want to read that mess, a quick explanation of relevent characters:
> 
> Alaude and Fon are twins in this. They love each other the way only siblings can. Alaude is a Lightning-Cloud and they're gender fluid, so pronouns will change. Fon is a Rainy Storm, cis and currently questioning, cause he didn't fall in love with anyone properly yet.
> 
> Kyoya is their baby brother. He's a tiny, weird menace and they all love him. A Misty Cloud with a streak of sky in him, he is 7 years old in this story, no need for sexuality and gender to be an issue already. (in this case, it's because he's going to unsubscribe from the entirety of that mess anyway. Aroace bby right here.)
> 
> Hibari Aizen is their Tou-kun, a former Triad heir, that left that job, mainly because their morals and values didn't get along. He is a pansexual trans man and one of their biological parents. A very potent sky that respects boundaries and didn't force harmony on the children he loves with his whole heart. He leads the Hibari clan with an iron fist. 
> 
> And Hibari Gima is their Tou-chan, a locally grown vigilante and their second biological parent. A very potent Rain, in harmony with Aizen and capable of gently putting all of them to sleep if they go on a mini rampage. Has always been very gay, will always be very gay. Will slaughter anyone that raises a hand against any children, especially his own. Kind of clumsily stumbling along with whatever his husband is doing with the clan they've raised.
> 
> Have fun reading!

It happened while they were on their way home from school one late, but pleasantly warm Friday afternoon. The sun is already crawling down the horizon, casting a gorgeous orange and red gleam all around them, giving something ethereal and beautiful to the familiar, dusty streets.  
Then, one 14 year old Hibari Fon feels the tickle of a malicious gaze on the back of his neck and one glance at his twin sibling tells him he's the only one that's noticed.  
No wonder with that, Alaude seems to be very caught up in grumbling over the teachers misgendering them so much today. Fon kind of understands both points of view, since Alaude did dress very adorably today, combining a beautiful, purple hair band with the girl's uniform. There really wasn't that much indication that Alaude was having a they/them day, but it must be frustrating for them having style to be misjudged as being a girl.

Unfortunately, due to the eyes on their backs, Fon can't afford to listen to his sibling with more than one ear. He still gives little hums and huffs of disapproval every now and then, whenever there's a little lull in Alaude's passionate rant. They are beginning to get close to their home now and it really won't do to lead whomever was following them straight to their doorstep. So Fon starts to slow down, pulling open his carry on school bag and huffing faintly in contemplation.  
Alaude turns to him, one eyebrow quirked up. "What's up?"  
Fon looks up at his siblings and gives them a cheerful, but apologetic smile. "I forgot today's homework at school." 

Alaude immediately frowns, rolls their eyes and turns around. "Well, let's go then."  
Fon grabs their arm, as gently as he can, tugging them to a stop with a fond smile on his lips. "You can go ahead without me, I promise I'll be quick."  
Alaude furrows their eyebrows, looking him up and down, tension seeping into their shoulders quickly. Their voice dips low, softly questioning. "This isn't about a worksheet, is it?"  
Fon feels warmth and fondness blossom in his chest promptly. His darling sibling has grown to be so very perceptive of his moods. Pride makes his smile all the more genuine. "Not really. Tell Tou-chan and Tou-kun not to worry."  
Fon throws a glance over his own shoulder, seeing a shadow shift around the corner they'd just passed. Then he turns back to Alaude, giving them a soft smile. "They feel and act like small fry." 

Alaude casts a quick look over Fon's shoulder as well, seeing the same shadow and huffing faintly, almost disappointed. A good fight would have been the best way to end today, but someone that obvious? One of them is more than enough. And Fon saw the prey first, so it's more or less his.  
Alaude holds out one hand to him, speaking loud enough to carry, but not to draw suspicion. "Then give me your bag. Be quick about it."  
Fon almost giggles, but he hands over his bag anyway, waving briefly when Alaude whips around and runs around the next corner to lose any additional pursuers. 

Fon then turns around, falling into an easy jog that feels almost disgraceful, but appearance is everything when it comes to handling assassins at his current age. The element of surprise is always handy to have. That's why he's specifically copied this type of running from fellow classmates.  
The moment he passes the corner, there's a blur coming at him from the side, so Fon smoothly ducks under the arm that aimed a sloppy punch at him. He rises back up quickly and grabs onto the man's arm and, one quick movement later, he's already dislodged the forearm by bending the elbow in the wrong direction, earning him a high pitched shriek.

Next, Fon has to vault over the, now kneeling, man to get at his other prey before it can run away. Two more, a woman with a gun and shocked, shaky aim, and a man who immediately attacks him with brass knuckles.  
Fon grabs the man's flying fist, leading it down smoothly and bearing the man's weight over his shoulder for a second, effectively flinging him into his kneeling companion.  
He jumps over the first shot smoothly, landing against the corner's wall and using it as a platform to bounce onto the woman, kneeing her in the face. She drops immediately and Fon sweeps up the gun. He knows it won't hold long, his storm flame is already eating into it, pulsing with his excitement and adrenaline, but he uses the handle of it to knock out one more of the men.  
Leaving him in the open street, bathed in the dawn's light, with a one armed, terrified gangster and a half melted gun in his hand. 

Fon drops the gun and gives the man a bright, loopy smile, happy from the brief, but exciting workout. "Who are you guys?"  
The man turns and starts to crawl away, panting heavily, but Fon can't have that. He jumps and lands on the man's back, making sure to drive his heels into the man's spine. No permanent damage, just enough to cause temporary paralysis.  
The man is dry heaving in panic, so Fon steps off of him, walking around to crouch beside his head and lift his face of the ground by his hair. It's a shaggy, brown mess. Fon misses petting Kyoya, his hair is much more silky.  
Fon brushes aside the thought of the pleasant, quiet family dinner that's awaiting him at home, because getting this information might be important. "Who send you? Who are you working for?" 

The man's eyes are wide and wet with tears, snot coming out his nose and Fon would have showed disgust, if the man didn't look quite so pityful. The man looks like a believer that has seen the devil himself rise from the earth to drag him to hell. "If you cooperate and tell me, I'll let you live?"  
Surprisingly it's the barely conscious woman that manages to speak first, shaking like a leaf, but desperately trying to straighten up. She's probably concussed, oh well. "W-we aren't working for them-they-they offered us money to-to keep an eye on your family-it's-it's-"  
She bends over and vomits then, but Fon just has to shake the man in his grabs a bit to make him finish the sentence. "T-t-t-tri-ads-" 

Triads. Oh. This might be a problem. Oh dear. Fon drops the man, straightening up and huffing softly. Some kind of Triad was where his Tou-kun grew up and worked before earning his freedom and marrying Tou-chan. Tou-kun has never had any kind thing to say about those people. They are evildoers and the scum of the earth, Fon will gladly bathe in their blood.  
But these small fry gangsters don't deserve Fon's ire. "I hold my word. Leave town and never show your faces here again."  
The woman nods slowly, shaking awake her unconscious companion, then scrambling to drag away their paralyzed companion. They're all still staring at him as if he is a demon, but he let's them go. Inadvertently, Fon is proving them wrong. If he were truly a demon, he would have kept them there and forced them to watch as his flames ate away at themselves and their companions... 

Fon shakes his head slightly, gently pulling himself out of those violent, violent thoughts. They won't do him any good. He turns away from the limping trio, walking home for real this time. He directs his thoughts to more pressing matters then. The triads are hiring street gangsters to keep watch of them.  
What? Why? And how? Tou-chan knows Tou-kun hates those people, so he should be making sure Triads never even have access to the street gangsters in their lovely Namimori?  
It's... Worrying. Fon purses his lips lightly, almost wanting to frown, then sighing softly and smoothing out his expression with a pleasant smile.  
If he tells anyone about this at home, there'll be questions and then Tou-chan will be mad someone got past his defenses and Tou-kun will worry himself into a frenzy and Alaude will be so mad he didn't get to interrogate those gangsters more thoroughly.

So really, it just makes more sense Fon doesn't bring that encounter up on that day. Or the next day. Or anytime in the next weeks and months. And somewhere in that time period, it turned from just not bringing it up, to keeping the encounter a secret.  
Fon knows that it's most likely... something. There's definitely some sort of trouble brewing. But as long as his parents and siblings don't have to worry, or cry, not telling them is okay? Right?  
After all, life continues as it always has, so it can't be that big of trouble if his parents aren't already reacting to whatever it is. Yes! That must be it! They've already taken care of whatever trouble was going on, surely! 

And Fon is convinced of this for a long while. In fact, he doesn't worry one bit, right up until the day he comes home with Alaude and, as they pick up the mail on their way in, Fon comes across an oddly blank letter with a strange wax seal.  
He still remembers the encounter from three months prior and the letter does look suspicious, so he hides it in his school bag discreetly, handing over the other mail calmly and then going to his room to take a look.

Alaude was busy talking about her day to their parents, who were listening attentively to her very intense story. Alaude was telling them about how Asari and Knuckles tried to court Ieyasu today for a fake wedding but Ieyasu just ended up rejecting them both and then they both nearly cried. Fon was there, Fon already laughed about that.  
So why does this letter weigh so heavy in his bag and his hands?  
Why does he feel a kind of dread when he opens the velvety envelope?  
Why does the writing remind him of decay and loss and sadness?  
Fon blinks slowly, deciphering the handwritten Chinese characters he finds bit by bit then. 

'Hibari Gima and Hibari Libelu,' 

Fon immediately purses his lips in a tiny frown. His Tou-kun's name is Aizen, for gosh's sake! And they even wrote Gima, his Tou-chan's name, in the wrong characters!  
Outrageous. Wait, focus. This is important! 

'We are writing you to inform you that we have kept an eye on you and your offspring in the last few months. And your youth show promise, enough to garner our interest. Hand over one of them willingly when we come to visit in a week. If you refuse, the men and women we have positioned in Namimori will make quick work of the civilians you are close to. These civilians are under constant surveillance at the time this letter reaches you. One wrong move and blood will flow. 

Méiguī Lóng. '

Fon blinks slowly, rereading the letter twice more, before lowering it slowly, feeling a storm of emotion rush through him. This... This mess is all his fault, isn't it? He hasn't told his parents of what happened months ago and now... Now the Triads have leverage against them all...  
Fon felt panic dominate over the rushing emotions.  
His-his parents won't comply with an order like that! Fon knows them! They're stubborn and would act out! Someone could seriously get hurt! Alaude-... Alaude's beloved friends could be killed. That little, fluffy boy Kyoya likes to annoy at the playground could be tortured to death... All just because Fon didn't tell his family his stupid secret earlier...

Fon was so lost in though, he actually jumps, when Alaude suddenoy slams the door open with a loud huff, almost crunching up the letter in his hands. But he looks over at Alaude with a bright smile immediately after. "Did Ieyasu marry Asari and Knuckles in the end..?"  
Alaude gives him an odd look, a little wary, but shrugging the next moment. She's keeping her voice softer, it is a girl day after all. "You know he did. You were there, báichī, don't act like you didn't almost die from laughing..."  
Fon manages a giggle, even a genuine one and his smile is not strained. That is how much he loves Alaude. And Kyoya. And Tou-kun. And Tou-chan. He loves them all so much. They're his family. Fon will do anything to protect them.

It's in that moment, that Fon makes a promise to himself. He will fix his own mess-ups. He will fix this. Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💖


End file.
